


We’re What?

by Adsdragonlover



Series: Luke Skywalker is a Dumbass [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Is a Sweetheart, Fluff, He knows nothing about mandalorians, Helmet Kiss, Luke Skywalker is a dumbass, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Din Djarin are engaged. Luke has no idea he proposed. He has no idea they’re dating. He’s oblivious.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Luke Skywalker is a Dumbass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116749
Comments: 80
Kudos: 460





	We’re What?

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar’ika: darling/sweetheart in Mando’a

Luke is so screwed. 

Ever since the Flower Incident, as he’s dubbed it in his head, and the revelation that he is, in fact, crushing on the Mandalorian, every little thing Din does makes Luke’s face heat up. 

It’s embarrassing. 

Leia was so smug when Luke had told her, and that was bad enough as it is. 

But Din kriffing Djarin has an uncanny ability to make Luke flustered. Luke blew up the Death Star on his first try, he defeated the emperor and brought Darth Vader back to the light side. And now this mandalorian is making Luke spontaneously combust every time he laughs at one of Luke’s dumb jokes. 

“Master Skywalker, do you have any tattoos?” One of the padawans had asked. 

“Well I do come from Tatooine, but the irony is that the answer is no.”

Silence. And then, laughter, coming from behind. Din was chuckling from his position in the corner. “Tatooine. Tattoos. That’s good,” he chuckled. 

Luke’s eyes had gone very wide, he’d turned very red, and according to Emma, one of his padawans, he’d had a “goofy smile” on his face. 

And! And Din keeps doing,, things! Things that Luke doesn’t understand. Like calling Luke names in Mando’a. Luke doesn’t know any Mando’a, but he assumes _cyar’ika_ is a teasing insult. Like being called an idiot. It probably means idiot, actually. He always seems to call Luke that whenever Luke does something stupid. 

Luke burns his tongue on his soup cause he forgets to blow on it? “You’re a Jedi, Luke. You’re smarter than that. Be more careful, _cyar’ika._ ”

That one time that Din was laughing at something Grogu did and Luke was so distracted by the sound he literally walked into a doorway. Din had noticed almost immediately, scooped up Grogu and rushed over. “Are you alright, Luke?” Luke had nodded, rubbing at his forehead and Din had sighed in relief. “You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, _cyar’ika.”_

But he also calls Luke that at seemingly random times, so Luke isn’t really sure. 

For example, the other day Luke helped Grogu make everyone flower crowns, and when he’d gone to give Din his, bending down to place it on the helmet of the sitting mandalorian, he’d accidentally bumped their foreheads together. It had almost hurt, but before Luke could pull back Din reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Luke’s neck, holding them in place. “Thank you, _cyar’ika._ ” he said. 

Luke isn’t really sure what that had meant, but it makes him warm thinking about it, so he assumes it was good. 

Part of him knows he could just call Leia and ask Threepio what _cyar’ika_ means, but another part of him is enjoying the mystery. And if it turns out it does mean something kind of rude, like idiot, well, Luke would rather not know. 

He’s tending to the small garden he’s cultivated behind his little hut on Yavin-4 when he hears the telltale sound of Din’s boots walking over. Surprisingly, he doesn’t hear Grogu, which means Din has come to speak with Luke alone. Huh. 

He looks up as Din’s presence casts a shadow over him. “Hey, Din. What’s up?” he asks. 

Din doesn’t immediately answer, instead he sits down next to Luke and watches as Luke plants and waters his flowers and herbs. 

Finally, Din speaks up, “You know that’s poisonous right?” he asks, pointing at the pretty pinkish purple flowers that Luke was currently planting. 

Luke freezes. “What?” He asks, hands freezing on the flowers. 

Luke can practically feel Din’s frown through the helmet. “That’s foxglove. It’s toxic. You’re planting herbs, right?”

“...yes.”

“Which means you intend on _eating_ most of these?”

“Well, yes but I was also going to use the flowers for gifts.”

Din lets out a heavy sigh. “You realize you work with children right? And children like to put things in their mouths.”

Luke’s expression turns horrified. “Oh fuck.”

Luke can’t see it, but he just knows Din is raising an eyebrow. “Again, you work with children.”

Luke scowls. “Shut your trap, Djarin. There aren’t any children around, I don’t have to be a role model right now. I’m allowed to swear.”

Din’s shoulders begin to shake with silent laughter. “You’re incredible, _cyar’ika._ ” he says. 

Luke’s face heats up. “Yeah? Well _you’re_ incredibly… annoying,” he says as a very terrible comeback. 

Din chuckles, “So you say that, but here you are, dating me anyway.”

Luke’s brain screeches to a gay halt. “I’m what?” he asks. 

Din laughs. “Stuck with me is what you are. You started this, Skywalker, you’re stuck with me now.”

Luke blinks at him. “I- I started _what?_ ” 

Din’s posture abruptly changes from relaxed to tense. “You- you gave me your cloak.”

Luke paused. “Yes? What does that have to do with the fact that we’re apparently dating?”

Din seemed to shrink in on himself, “Engaged, technically.”

Luke’s eyes went wide. “We’re _what?_ How are we engaged? Since _when_?” 

“Since- since you gave me your old Jedi cloak, I just said this.”

Luke blinks. “How does me giving you one of my old cloaks make us engaged?”

“It- in Mandalorian culture, gifting someone a piece of your armor is a marriage proposal.”

Luke’s face heats up. “And you didn’t tell me that?”

“I assumed you knew!”

“How the fuck would I have known that? Have you seen me? I am a dumbass ninety percent of the time! I don’t know anything about mandalorians!” Luke feels vaguely hysterical. After all this time, all this pining, they’ve been dating- been _engaged?_ His feelings aren’t one sided? Luke is reeling. 

Din stands up abruptly. “I apologize. I didn’t understand, and clearly neither did you. We can just ignore it.” And then Din is walking quickly away, stepping over the little fence Luke put up to block off his garden and heading out. 

And Luke is left alone to remember that Din had left the planet after Luke had given him the cloak and when he came back he’d given Luke a pauldron with a mudhorn on it in return. 

His feelings are requited. 

He stands quickly to his feet and rushes in the direction Din had disappeared in. 

And then he hears the sound of an engine starting and he looks up to see Din’s ship leaving the ground, flying into the air, and leaving. 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha 😈
> 
> Please comment I’m more craved for validation than Din is for physical touch. 
> 
> Part 3 will be up soon


End file.
